An automated system for distributing fluid from a source to multiple areas of use has many applications, and is hereinafter referred to as a fluid control system. One example of such a fluid control system distributes water to growing plants, and is hereinafter referred to as an irrigation system. The basic irrigation system known in the art uses a set of wires that run from a sprinkler timer controller, hereinafter referred to as the controller, to a set of remote electrical control valves. The controller has the ability to automatically direct the water flow from a main water source to multiple use areas hereinafter referred to as zones. This is accomplished via fluid control valves which open and close to allow water to flow to a specific use area when power is delivered to a specific valve by the controller. The amount of time the control valve is open is hereinafter referred to as valve runtime which is typically programmed in the controller as part of a regular watering schedule.
A typical irrigation system is comprised of one or more zones with each zone comprised of one control valve and one or more apparatus for dispensing water such as spray heads or drip emitters which are installed after each control valve. The water dispensing apparatus are rated for a certain fluid flow range depending on the specific design and size of the apparatus. Consequently, the volume of water dispensed to each zone is determined by a number of factors including main water pressure, the type and number of fluid dispensing apparatus and the control valve runtime for each zone. The valve runtime is determined by the irrigation controller which typically uses a preset time to control the valve runtime. The preset time is programmed by the user or in some cases by so-called smart controllers which use local weather, plant and terrain conditions to automatically determine valve runtimes.
In order to save water and money, a user typically has two approaches available: (1) the user can manually reduce valve runtimes as much as possible based on physical observations of the plants and environment to determine minimum amount of water needed at any point in time to maintain healthy plants, or (2) the user can rely on “smart” controllers to determine optimal runtimes based on local weather conditions and user input on plant, soil, sunlight and terrain conditions. Both of these approaches have serious limitations. Approach (1) is inherently inefficient and impractical as the user is not able to physically continuously monitor plant and local weather conditions and make adjustments as needed. Approach (2) assumes the user has an extensive knowledge of soil and plant types for each zone within the irrigation system and that these factors are uniform throughout each zone which is unlikely in either case. Beyond the limitations described specific to these two approaches, approaches (1) or (2) do not take into account the variation in actual volume of water delivered to each zone and how that volume of water is dispensed over the actual zone area. Both cases assume a constant volume of water will be delivered to each zone for a specified valve runtime. In reality, the volume of water actually delivered to each zone can vary significantly due to leaks, clogs, malfunctioning valves, broken water dispensing apparatus and/or even changes in the volume of water lines. The loss or inefficient use of water associated with these factors can be significantly greater than the savings in water or money as described by approaches (1) or (2).